Unexpected Turn
by dawn chase
Summary: Masquerade has his own body and is after Dan. Rape Yaoi Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this story. I do not own Bakugan. I gave Masquerade a name and his eyes are blue.**

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**A figure sat in a chair by the fire. "So how was your journey to Vestroia? Did you find anything you want?" asked a figure in the shadows. **

"**Yes, I did find something I want, Elder Sonnja," said the figure.**

"**The thing you want seems to have caught your interest, Solomon. What is it?" asked Elder Sonnja crouching in the shadow.**

"**The thing I want is in fact a person, and he is also human," said Solomon as he sat by the fire.**

"**What happened?" asked Elder Sonnja.**

"**When I went to Vestroia, something happened. A part of my spirit flew off and latched on to a girl named Alice. That part of my spirit didn't have anything except my brawling personality. The rest of me went into a comma. At some point, my spirit came back. I started to flashback about everything that part of me had gone through. I was a person named Masquerade and, I was defeated by a human brawler named Dan."**

"**Let me guess," said Sonnja," You've taken a liking to this Dan and want to make him your mate."**

"**Correct," said Solomon. Sonnja's mouth twisted up into a smile.**

"**I expect to see my grandson-in-law soon my grandson," said Sonnja. "Yes, grandmother," said Solomon as he pulled off his mask to reveal blue eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!!!!!**

_**Thought**_

**Normal **

**Oh, new Vestroia doesn't happen in my story but, Dan is 14.**

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**It was 12:30 in the morning. A figure ran on the roofs' of the houses of his target. **

**XXXXXXX**

**Masquerade**

"_**If I remember right his house should be around here. Last time I visited this neighborhood, it was to challenge Dan. Ahh, there's the house."**_

**XXXXXXX**

**As Masquerade stepped into Dan's room via the window, he turned his head to gaze upon the light haired brunet sleeping peacefully in his bed. He was a bit more grown than the last time Masquerade had seen him and cuter too, but other than that, he was the same. As Masquerade stood there, Dan stirred. Masquerade quickly moved himself toward the bed and stood there, seeing if the boy would wake.**

**Dan felt cold air enter his room, he sleepily opened his eyes and came face to face with a familiar masked blonde.**

"**What, Masquerade?" Masquerade lips twisted into a smile and faster than the eye could see, Masquerade jumped on top of Dan.**

"**What are you doing?" yelled Dan. As soon as those words were out of Dan's mouth, Dan's mouth was covered by Masquerade's. As Masquerade roughly kissed Dan, he could see the confusion in the boy's eyes. Masquerade, not wanting Dan to faint, parted the kiss to let him breathe.**

"**What do you want, Masquerade?" Dan asked as he tried to regain his breath. "You'll see," was the only reply Dan got. Then, Dan was once again silenced by Masquerade's lips. As Dan tried to get Masquerade off of him, Dan failed to notice that Masquerade was removing his clothing, and the act continued to go unnoticed until Dan felt cold air hit his lower region. Shivering, Dan continued his struggle.**

**Masquerade, growing bored of Dan's struggle suddenly grabbed him. Dan gasped and immediately stopped struggling. Liking where this was going, Masquerade continued to play with Dan until Dan at last came into Masquerade's hand. Panting Dan collapsed on his bed only to have Masquerade flip him onto his stomach. "You've had your moment of pleasure now it's my turn," Masquerade murmured into Dan's ear. Then, Masquerade swiftly removed his clothing, and without further delay, slammed into Dan. To Dan, the pain was unbearable, and Dan was just about to scream when Masquerade suddenly clapped his hand over Dan's mouth and said," If you scream and wake your parents, I'll kill them."**

**After that, except for the occasional whimper, Dan remained silent throughout Masquerade's harsh thrust into him. When Masquerade finally came into Dan, Dan had tears in his eyes.**

**Masquerade smirking, pulled out of Dan then, Masquerade took Dan's cover and placed it over the both of them.**

_**2:30 in the morning**_

"**After that experience, I expect you would be sleeping by now," said Masquerade. "After what you did, how am I supposed to sleep?" replied Dan.**

"**I didn't think I'd have to go to this method this is a last resort," said Masquerade.**

"**What resor-," Dan was cut off as Masquerade bit into his neck and began drinking his blood. At first, Dan tried to struggle but immediately found out he couldn't because Masquerade's arms were firmly secured around him. Second, Dan tried to scream but suddenly remembered his parents and quickly closed his mouth. As Masquerade drank Dan's blood, Dan began to feel tired and faint. Soon, Dan's world began to grow dark and in less than a minute, Dan passed out.**

**Masquerade felt Dan go limp and immediately stopped drinking. "Delicious," Masquerade said as he got dressed. Then, not wasting any time, Masquerade wrapped Dan in the bed covers and jumped out the Dan's window.**

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**I know the rape scene sucked, but that was my first rape story.**

**R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN!!!!!!!!

Alright guys, at this point Dan doesn't know Masquerade's name is Solomon yet.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Ugh."_-Pant-"Ahh"-pant-pant-pant-. _As Masquerade thrusted into Dan these were the only things that would come out. Dan clutched the sheets of the bed they were on and gritted his teeth to keep from screaming.

It had been a week since Masquerade had taken him from his house. When Dan had awakened from the incident, he had found himself in a king-sized bed. He had been in a room of total scarlet. In the room was a dresser, a desk, a nightstand beside the bed, a door (probably leading outside), and another door (probably leading to the bathroom), and a few chairs against a wall. As Dan investigated his surroundings, the door Dan guess that led to outside opened and in came Masquerade. Masquerade had then climbed onto the bed and removed his masked to reveal blue eyes. Then, Masquerade had looked down and smiled in amusement. Dan looked down too and felt his blood boil as he realized the only thing standing between him and being naked was his bed sheet that was wrapped around him. Masquerade had then, torn the sheet from him and forced himself on Dan and from that day on, raping had become a daily basis.

Dan had tried to escape once only to find that it was impossible because Masquerade had barred every escape route possible.

Now, as Dan endured the raping that happened to him every day, all he could think of was the morphine he had luckily found in the bathroom yesterday and planned to overdose himself on today. As Masquerade came into him, he knew the overdose would no doubt kill him, but he didn't care because all he wanted to do was die.

And now, as Masquerade got off him, Dan wrapped a towel he had placed on the nightstand and started limping toward the bathroom. As soon as he got in the bathroom, he locked the door and went to the cabinet he had hidden the morphine in. Dan took the morphine out of the cabinet, pushed the drug a little bit to see if it worked and then, prepared himself to send the morphine right into his veins.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

_Masquerade_

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

As Masquerade watched Dan limped into the bathroom, he stuck his head into Dan's sheets to inhale Dan's scent. Masquerade then sat up, and was immediately aware of the scent of morphine coming from the bathroom. In an instant, Masquerade's mind pieced together what Dan was planning. And without a second thought, Masquerade appeared in front of the bathroom door, pulled the three nails off the door and had knocked the morphine out of Dan's hand. Masquerade grabbed Dan's wrist and started to drag him toward the bed.

"Don't please!" begged Dan. But, Masquerade ignored Dan's pleads and continued to drag him toward the bed. Once near the bed, Masquerade threw Dan on the bed and pulled the towel from Dan. "Please, don't!" Dan pleaded tears falling down his face.

But, Masquerade paid no heed to Dan's pleads, and instead, started nipping, licking, and kissing Dan's stomach. As Masquerade did these actions, Dan's tears stopped falling and he began to moan and groan in pleasure. Masquerade grinned and began making his way up to Dan's face. Once at Dan's face, Masquerade licked Dan's tears off then, moved down to Dan's arousal. As soon as Masquerade had taken Dan into his mouth, Dan gasped. Masquerade bobbed his head and Dan moaned loudly. Dan's hand clutched at the sheets trying to keep his mind from losing to pleasure. But, as Masquerade swirled his tongue around Dan, Dan lost it and came into his mouth. Masquerade smiled, licked some of the overflow cum off the side of his face, and laid down beside Dan. As Masquerade laid down beside Dan, Masquerade felt Dan shift but not away from him. Instead Dan shifted _toward_ Masquerade. Masquerade was surprised but only smiled at the action and pulled the bed sheet over the both of them. As sleep overcame the both of them, Masquerade felt Dan snuggle closer to him, and in turn, wrapped his arms around Dan.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

As of today, I will be on my way to Taiwan. R&R


End file.
